


Aftermath 劫后

by Cynthia_zh



Series: At Least There's The Football [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Getting to know you, M/M, Snark, dry socks are important, one Holmes is as difficult as another, talking about football, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_zh/pseuds/Cynthia_zh
Summary: 爆炸之后，Lestrade到泳池时发现已经有人在了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226240) by [sheffiesharpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheffiesharpe/pseuds/sheffiesharpe). 



警车转过街角的时候，游泳馆的西墙正映出橙光，碎玻璃抛射到柏油路面上，窗口跃出火焰。Lestrade把自己从驾驶座上顶出来，拿小臂掩住热浪，车子还在因为爆炸的冲击而摇晃。Donovan副警大声喊他回来，但已经有人在抵着一波接一波的热和噪声向那走去。那是一个着西装的男人，像是夹在匆忙和犹豫之间；但噪声阵阵共鸣，而这个人并没有因为Lestrade的喊声抬头回望，喊 _他_ 回来，但他自己也耳鸣得厉害，而在爆炸发生时他还没从警车里出来呢。Lestrade不得不用物理手段把男人拖住，一只手臂揽住他的肩膀，另一只则缚住他的肋骨；把他往后拉的同时走到他身前去。

直到他把这个陌生人紧紧抱住之后才想到，这伙计会不会跟这事儿有什么关系，跟爆炸，跟有人说找到了游泳池管理员的消息：一个叫Roland McCarthy的，尸体在一个街区外的垃圾堆里被发现，脑袋过枪子儿，皮带上没有钥匙。还有一条短讯，Sherlock发来的，写着前半部分地址，到“街道”的内容就中断了——那时他刚从局里飞奔出来，而Donovan开着车追上了他。

男人试图把Lestrade推开，但他说的是，“Sherlock——”他的声音粗粝，好像无法确定自己的分贝，Lestrade觉着得对这场爆炸负责的人应该不会蠢到把自己弄聋。男人个子很高，但算不上非常强壮，Lestrade揪着他后退，把他拧到警车后边，这时火势已经在快速褪去了。很多混凝土。所以没那么多东西好烧。看上去没有别的什么起火。这应该是个好现象。Donovan举着枪，但她也拿余光注意着燃烧的楼房。这时并没别的什么人，只有他们三个，他以为街坊上下应该是一片混乱、尖叫和惊恐。Lestrade甚至能听到这些，就像预兆之声在他脑海里回荡。

男人又想向前挣脱开他。Lestrade抓了一把价值不菲的西装，头一回好好看他，而且正伸手掏一副手铐——然后停下了动作。他有点眼熟。

男人开口了。“探长。”这次的音量稍微好了一些，至少比起眼中的狂热，他的声音冷静许多。“请放开我。Sherlock在里边。John也是。”

说了两人的名字。Sherlock为先。他恍然想起。John提到过Sherlock的兄长，说是有个好笑的名字；还有记得自己进贝克街那间公寓的时候正好有人离开。

“你是谁？”他问时已经知道答案，但还是需要提出来。

这个问题似乎使男人受伤，但他说了自己的名字。他的政府身份证确实了这点。Mycroft Holmes。Sally正说要把他放进警车后座，不对，不是说，是命令——

Lestrade举起一只手。“副警，我需要火警，医疗组，防爆组，所有人。我们进去找他们。”

她辩驳。辩驳非常正确。这简直愚蠢，而且疯狂，可能是他得到这个头衔之后干过最不明智的事情，但必须有人去做。他不想等，只要有可能把两人活着救出来就不；而且就算没可能，他也希望第一个见到他的会是他哥哥。

“为了怪胎把自己的命搭上不值得，”她在尘土飞扬的噪声之中喊道。

他没说自己今天没打算为了什么东西把命搭上，多谢。大多人都没这个打算。他让Mycroft贴着他从楼边走过。有个侧门已经开着，可能是被炸开的。大厅里充斥着粉碎的水泥和石膏，Mycroft拿出一张手帕遮住口鼻。Lestrade用外套的袖子凑合，想着现在这种时候渴望来支烟可真奇怪。

他们在残骸中小心地迈着步子，在昏黄的灯光下。前头有墙壁倒下的声音，屋顶，还有什么东西溅开了的声音。可能有人在叫。像这样的时候，Lestrade总不是很清楚自己是听到的是确实存在的声音还是自己想听到的。

泳池还有光，不知怎的，笼罩在阴惨惨的朦胧蓝光中，飞扬的尘土折射着光线，同远处闷燃的墙壁比起来居然显得凉爽。爆炸似乎是针对西墙而非全部，比前两次干净不少，他怀疑——希望——是不是Sherlock干的。不知为什么。在角落有个暗的什么，梯子边，Mycroft先到了。Lestrade禁不住汗毛倒立。他关注着炸坏的那面墙，变形的更衣柜，而Mycroft跪下来伸出手去。

John右手臂勾着梯子的最高阶，左臂环着Sherlock的肩。他们只有头露在水面上，多亏John整个人都缠着扶手。Sherlock深色的头发湿了，全是血迹，红色在原本就浑浊的池水中一点点晕开。他们两个都没在动。

Mycroft的动作慢了下来，是Lestrade扯住John的衬衫，探过去试图把他从梯子上解下来。把John移开后，他环住Sherlock的手臂收得更紧了，而Sherlock发出了一声轻轻的呻吟。

“谢天谢地。”Lestrade不知道有没有谁听见，但Mycroft似乎是的，所以正爬下梯子直接进了水里，帮忙把他们抬出来。

John的眼睛猛地睁开，他做出口型，“小心。”Lestrade很清楚他不是在说自己，而且直到他们把Sherlock从水里弄出来之前John都没准他们帮他。有一道被灰尘蒙住的伤口在流血，他的整个脑袋闻起来就像燎过，像烧焦的羽毛那样的刺鼻气味。那些全副武装的防爆小组成员经过，一道黑影，他很感激他们没留意他。他们有自己的活要做。

他不知道医疗组的人是什么时候来的，直到把垮在他和Mycroft高低不齐的肩上的Sherlock扛出门时才注意到。Lestrade把Sherlock留给Mycroft，他被搬上支架，然后带了两个医疗人员回去找John。John已经站起身，用左胳膊支着右臂，紧紧贴住胸口。他没拒绝帮助，而且保持清醒到看见救护车为止，接着被装上车，跟Sherlock并列躺在一起。

Lestrade说他会跟上，然后救护车就开远了，留下闪烁的灯和笛鸣。整条街都灯火通明，到处是闪光和噪声。Donovan副警不肯让他开车，他把领导权转交给Dimmock，然后把Mycroft搀进警车。

“探长，我希望匿名性可以贯彻在这次——”Mycroft灰头土脸的，沙尘在他脸上成画，声音也还没有恢复正常。他是个Holmes。Lestrade敢肯定他习惯于对一切机能都具备绝对的掌控权。

是Sally把手伸进杂物箱里，掏出几张外卖用的餐巾纸和别的一些什么来撑起带夹的姓名牌。上面是Anderson的照片，他的名字。她把它卷起来强行塞进后座的金属网眼。够用了。

“没人会仔细看的，”Lestrade说。很可能根本没人会看。他进出这幢建筑相当频繁。

开到急诊前Mycroft没再说什么。在那儿，Sherlock已经进去了，急诊室里，隔着门，隔着玻璃，Mycroft应该足够明智知道他在那些人手里能得到跟别处比起来最好的照顾。John还在担架上，在走廊。他睁着眼睛，瞳孔放大，颜色很深；声音很小，还沙哑着。他一边头发也给燎着了，衬衫有些焦，碎了不少。

“头部伤，脑震荡，一些烧伤。”他重重地咳嗽。“会好的。”他更重地把自己的手臂往下按，身体随之颤抖。“一段时间里会挺惨，不过。他的头发。”John尝试着微笑。

“谢谢，Doctor Watson，”Mycroft说，他的声调依旧不对。不过他肩部高耸而锐利的僵硬感已经缓解了些，尽管还穿着他湿透了的西装。

“Moriarty。”John的血把牙齿染到了。

Lestrade只能摇头。“没有迹象，暂时。我们在找。”他心里希望能有尸体在碎石堆里，有点什么东西过会儿能让Sherlock和John辨认。但这太简单了。

John开口问了一个问题；但被猛烈的咳嗽中途打断了。John被推走了，但在这之前Lestrade已经跟他说过他明天会回来问他一些细节问题。他比他愿意的了解他们更多，大部分东西已经可以猜到，毕竟跟Sherlock共事了那么多年。他也没忽略John跟Mycroft之间的联系。这是他说接下来这句话的一个好原因。

“我家离这里不到十分钟。你可以先跟我回去。”他想来支烟，但这显然不可能；还要一瓶啤酒，这他会有的。与此同时至少得看着一个Holmes，这伙计知道的显然比应该的多，Lestrade料想这会让整件事变得比他所希望的困难不少。

“你这是强人所难——”Mycroft伸手去掏那个已经不在那儿了的手机，他脸上闪过一丝警惕的神色，但在瞬间就被他抹去了。手机不在口袋里是因为它在Lestrade的口袋里，他在他们从楼边进去的时候偷出来的。一个他从Sherlock那儿学到的技能。Sherlock对他做这事儿的时候五次中有一次他会注意到。手机好歹在他口袋里，而非沦落游泳池底。

Donovan副警打开了巡逻车的后门。

“到我们八点回来的时候再决定你觉得这多么强人所难，”他说。现在已经三点半了。“最早也要那时候。”他怀疑Mycroft可以动用资源让他们不需要离开，但两人都没明说。

Mycroft坐进巡逻车的后座。直到Donovan副警把车停在街角的边石，Mycroft与他抵肩而立，而他开始从裤子口袋里掏钥匙的时候，他才意识到自己做了什么。Mycroft Holmes将在这里留宿。在他这儿留宿。他敢说浴室足够干净。他有点记不起厨房是什么状况。当然，他公寓里今天没东西给炸了——这他知道——所以相形之下，他的房间应该还算过得去。

当他把灯按开之后，比印象里既好又坏。他没打算为咖啡桌上忘了洗的盘子道歉。他打开厨房窗边的柜子，那扇柜门特意稍微开着一些，好以完美的酒窖温度保存六连包伦敦之巅*。

Mycroft接过，以习惯于接受自己不太感兴趣但社会礼节使然的物品的那种优雅。他也受下了那把给他的椅子，为自己衣物的潮湿说了声抱歉，但五分钟后他在两者中都安顿下来。

“这可不是，”他开口，“我预想的度过夜晚的方式。”灰和烟尘的污迹在他们眼周和嘴角已经排成另一种图案。他一只手再次伸进前胸的口袋，无意识地找他的手机。

Lestrade从自己的口袋里拿出手机来，放在桌上滑到对面去。“找到了这个。”里面没有号码，没有联系人，但是有条发自Sherlock的短讯。

Mycroft的表情显出他知道这是个谎，然后将之原谅。他没烦自己查看消息，只是让它置于桌上。他似乎被直接从瓶里喝麦芽酒的行为迷住了，Lestrade也跟他做着同样的事，在凌晨四点荧光灯亮着的厨房。Lestrade提醒自己这应该比Sherlock观察每个人的样子还要恼人，因为他已经习惯了Sherlock，或多或少，而且现在没人能支开Mycroft的注意力。尽管他不舒服地隐隐觉得没人能分散Mycroft Holmes的注意力。

“好吧，”Lestrade说。“你一定感觉糟糕极了。我想我应该有东西能给你穿着打个盹，让湿衣服晾一会儿。”他料想他们离开的时候外套应该还会不止一点潮湿，但总归能比一直穿浸透了的毛线衣服坐着好得多。

Mycroft又一次想要争辩，说这是强人所难，还有不合逻辑：身高差别，以及其他。Lestrade挥挥手表示不理睬，然后走去衣柜。Will曾经过来度周末时用的那部分柜子里有一条牛仔裤，运动短裤，兜帽衫，还有一些T恤。他拿起那条牛仔裤，一条T恤和帽衫。Mycroft湿成那样一定很冷。

他接过衣服时脸上闪过一丝惊讶。如果Lestrade都能看得出，那他一定比这挑眉要惊讶许多。对。他带Mycroft看了卫生间，教他怎样调水温，这玩意儿在最好的时候都有点难搞。毛巾。沐浴露随意用。Lestrade自己的头发上也全是水泥灰和别的天知道什么，又脏又暗。

Mycroft向他道谢，受宠若惊的样子，然后关上了门。水声，没有被冷到的惊叫传出来。某种意义上的成功，不管怎么说。

Lestrade趁这时把自己的床单换掉，把几本杂志放到床头柜上。然后他去烧了一壶咖啡。到这个份上，不睡也比睡那么两个小时好，两个小时恰好能让他整天感觉糟透。

Mycroft把西装外套挂在衣帽架上晾着，至少能干一点，然后回了厨房。T恤被他塞到了蓝色的牛仔裤里，可裤子还是有点垮垮塌塌的。他把帽衫也穿上了。这让他看起来小个了不少。Will曾是——是—— _ _他们分手了，不是他死了__ ——一个大块头的家伙。Mycroft跟他身高相仿，但他既没有那样健硕的胸膛，也没有他橄榄球员的厚实体魄。

“我有另一条皮带，”Lestrade说，Mycroft点点头，但也就坐了下来。他貌似挺满足于尺码过大的衣物。Lestrade去厨房柜子里拿另一个马克杯回来时，他正把T恤和帽衫的衣摆撩起来查看这贴着苍白皮肤的丁尼布料。他以为自己没被Lestrade看到，Lestrade打算就让它如此。

Lestrade把杯子放在他面前。“这咖啡难喝到死，但我觉着我们喝这个大概也不是为了尝味道。”他把自己的好咖啡留在局子的抽屉里了。反正他也更常在那儿。

Mycroft小啜了一口，然后喝了一整口，对蒸蒸上腾的水汽不予理会。他咽下。“比美国大多咖啡要好。”他看上去足够满意。

“嗯。”他只去过美国三回：一次是为了参加他哥哥*Bob的婚礼，其余两次各是两个小侄女出生的时候。他对那儿的咖啡一点都没印象。婚礼上，他还记得有许多桑格里厄酒*，全是由Marisol的父母提供的。第一次见到他侄女的时候，他印象中只是惊讶于她们如此之小，还有Elizabeth的瞳色几乎深得接近乌黑，以及Caroline向来茂密蓬乱的赭色头发。说起正经的度假，他一直更愿去马略卡岛*，他哥哥也是。也就是在那儿他哥遇见的Marisol。不过当然，他猜Mycroft去美国多半不主要是为了度假。

Mycroft捧住咖啡杯。“在美国要找到过得去的咖啡困难得 _ _怖人__ 。我指除西雅图和阿拉斯加之外，当然。”

他没问Mycroft去阿拉斯加能有什么天杀的事。他只是说，“就算是你也？”

Mycroft的薄唇牵出一个很小的微笑，但是那种真诚的笑容。“即便于我而言。”然后他为衣物道谢。

一个Holmes不管因为什么对谁都不言谢。另一个一直都在。Lestrade耸耸肩。“放着也是放着。”然后这个陈述沉淀下来，Lestrade显然常有男性住客，而且频繁到需要留下备用衣物的程度。当然，Mycroft大概不需要这些信息就能判断他的性向。Mycroft看上去并不介意，他更专注于咖啡杯，以及他可以把手指尖全退进帽衫的袖子的事实。他就那么做了一次，然后把双手摆在桌上，恢复了着正装的坐姿，尽管身子上并没有那套服装。

他扯了扯毛衫前边印着的深紫红色和金色交织而成的盾牌，问Lestrade是不是“足球”的粉丝。

“不粉这垃圾队伍。”他指了指西汉姆*标志。对这衣服不属于他的进一步指证。“我喜欢阿森纳*。”

Mycroft眉毛挑起。“阿森纳*。嗯。”在这个礼貌的小音节中包含了多过五十条秽语的嘲讽。Lestrade可真是由衷振奋。

“没料到Holmes会是运动爱好者。”John对此常常表示哀叹，尤其当他试图在公寓里看橄榄球的时候。Sherlock似乎用比赛里重要的时间节点来给他艰巨的电学实验计时。 _ _全黑队*和英格兰队，平手，还有四分钟——__ 然后他们房间跟Mrs. Hudson屋里就没有正常工作的保险丝了。“你呢？”

“热刺*，我的好伙计。”口气像是如果Lestrade想的是另一只队伍就是白痴。

“噢，”他说，Mycroft愉快地吸了吸鼻子。“当然，如果你刚才回答了切尔西，就给我去逃生通道喝你的咖啡去。”他举起马克杯示意窗子。

Mycroft像是回应祝酒般的也举起了他的。

“那，你从小就看他们比赛？”Lestrade自打出生就是阿森纳的支持者*了。如果他母亲可信的话，更早。

他干脆地摇头。“绝不是。”他突然看上去清醒得要命。“你绝不能把这透露给Sherlock。一个字都不行。永远不行。”

Lestrade慢慢地笑起来。“行。”他抓到Mycroft Holmes的一个把柄了。Mycroft意识到这点的那一刻甚至让这回事更甜了。

“不管Sherlock怎么说——”Mycroft微微抬了抬下巴，这副模样会让他看上去像个居高临下的混蛋，非常像他的样子。或者也可能是因为Sherlock，Lestrade有点习惯了。“——你并不是个白痴。”他放下杯子。“要明智地使用权力。”他的声调降得很低，几乎喑哑，尽管是在笑着。Lestrade再一次极为庆幸Mycroft跟他们是同一战线，与此同时奇怪地有点感兴趣。

他起身，去倒更多咖啡，同时责备自己。这人的弟弟差点把自己炸了。以及：这是个Holmes。Lestrade有时的确是个白痴，但也没笨到那种程度。“我会的，”他回答。然后清了清嗓子。“如果你想休息一会儿的话欢迎用我的床。”很小一会儿。这个时候已经更接近一个小时而不是两个小时了。

另一个感谢，但这次是接受而不是意图拒绝。Mycroft到卧室去之后，Lestrade进了浴室。直到他从莲蓬头下走出，因为洗了头发搞得地板上都沙沙的，他才想起自己没带干净的衣服进来。裹着浴巾，他祈祷那个很小的烘干器里千万至少得要有运动服。

他的确找着了一条短裤，一件T恤，但没有正经袜子，因为他都把白袜子囤在一起洗。他在那儿能找到的袜子只有侄女给他的几双，他只在确认一定不用见Sherlock日子里才穿：蝙蝠侠和蜘蛛侠，还有亮绿色的绿巨人。Betsy和Corrie现在一个九岁一个十二岁了，五年多来一直送他诡异的袜子。等Mycroft起来之后他会去拿正经衣服穿。

接下来的一个小时里他关了声音看天空体育台*，心想如果自己还抽烟就好了，然后走到走廊去看看Mycroft的西装有没有干了些。他考虑过要不要把它扔进烘干机，就放一会儿，但衣服上的标签是定制的，他可付不起把比他整个衣柜加起来都贵的衣服给弄缩水毁了。

不过他发现自己在抚西装的翻领，把上边的沙子多少掸点掉。有效果，某种程度上来说——上面只有几块灰尘和水混在一起的地方还脏兮兮的了。大多在肩膀，是Sherlock的手臂放着的地方，给他揉进去的。不过大部分人都没高到能稳稳观察Holmes家人的肩膀的地步。

他又整理了一次，此时Mycroft打开卧室门，一个小时的睡眠就能看上去精神焕发得令人恶心。Lestrade觉得自己好像被逮了什么正着。

“还有点潮，恐怕。”

“一条湿了的定制西装不是一个人最难面对的事。”他微笑，把衣服取下。是那条很精致的白色的系扣领衬衫使他微微皱了皱眉，还有那双袜子。Lestrade为自己没提议至少把这些烘干简直想踢自己几脚。不过他怀疑烘干机可能会毁了那条衬衫。他完全想象不出Mycroft的衣服转笼烘干，事实上。

接着Mycroft注意到了他的袜子。小腿肚那儿有一行文字是很跳的黄色，绿巨人挥着拳头的黑色轮廓露在他脚踝外侧。他没笑出声，没这个必要。“闭嘴。我是有侄女的人。”Lestrade又伸手探进烘干机扯出一双红蓝相间的蜘蛛侠袜子，把它们团起来丢给Mycroft。“湿袜子穿在湿鞋子里对你的脚坏极了。听老警察的忠告。”

Mycroft麻利地接住，没抱怨，也没要求换双更……职业些的，尽管现在他又一柜子相当值得尊敬的黑白袜子可供选择。“44岁可谈不上老，探长。”他走回Lestrade的卧室，但没把门完全关实。

Lestrade就站在门边，虽然他也不知道是为什么。可能是指望听到小声嘟囔的“这——不，绝对不行。”他也许应该敲门，但话说回来这可是他的公寓，他同自己理论道，然后用手肘把门推开更大一些，探进头去。

“出什么问题了吗？”

Mycroft吓了一跳，但转过身来。他的白衬衫还湿得有点透明，苍白的肌肤在布料下隐约可见。“这是个灾难。”

Lestrade觉得称不上是一个，但他没把这说出来。他做了的只是走向衣柜，翻推一些衣架。这儿应该有一件衬衫，给他穿太大了些，是他为了那些要在衬衣下穿防弹衣的日子准备的，感谢上帝，这样的日子不多。希望这个情况不要变成 _ _过去时__ 。他把它拎出来。上面有个子弹孔，但位置很靠下，边缘处，大概在臀部上方一点儿。Mycroft的马甲和外套能遮得住。

“袖子给你会太短，但没人会看见的。你有外套呢。”他递过衬衫，Mycroft接过，注意力立刻对准了弹孔。

“这是个弹孔。”

Lestrade怀疑如果他想的话Mycroft还能告诉他这颗子弹的规格。“只是个小眼，不会露出来的。”

“我知道不会。但有人朝你开过枪。”他看上去有点心烦意乱。

Lestrade发觉这稍微有些动人。“就这一次。而且我开枪还击了。”他知道自己这是在打油腔了。这事发生之后，他就对丑丑的橙色毯子起了好感。那把小小的Kel-Tec 380留下了一个葡萄柚大小的擦伤。他转身拿出自己最好的一条西装，是他穿去参加法庭证供或者参加婚礼和葬礼的。他不知道这是为了什么。

他脱衬衫时Mycroft礼貌地告辞。扣扣子的时候，他想到自己不该指望Mycroft习惯更衣间里常有的举动，尽管Sherlock没在满伦敦跑的时候大多时间都穿着他荒唐的睡袍在公寓里妖娆地逛来逛去。他借给Mycroft的衣服叠好了在床尾放着，床铺没动过，但其中一个枕头上有压痕。Lestrade理理衣领，走出房间，见Mycroft正在试他的鞋。他们肯定还是湿的，但一点儿办法也没有。Lestrade没有吹风机。不过瞧：他鞋上方有一圈蓝黑红的蜘蛛丝图案。

他们出发时，Mycroft环顾了一下周围，好像认为应该看到什么人，但Lestrade没发觉任何异常的东西。出租车停在医院外边的时候，Mycroft轻轻地叹了一口气。主入口外的人行道上站着一个穿时髦正装，非常漂亮的年轻女子。她双臂环在胸前，提着一把雨伞，微微抬着下巴。Mycroft在走路时挺了挺身子。

“啊，Anthea。”

她递给他另一只手机，这个看起来比Lestrade“找到”的那只看上去厉害多了。“您的手机，Mr. Holmes。”她看起来有点……愠怒，Lestrade选用了这个词，虽然她画着完美的眼妆，唇角几乎带着笑。他猜她发火的时候也会很令人惊艳。

“谢谢。”他浏览了至少有一打简讯——长的那种——比Lestrade要在自己手机上找到按钮的速度还快，关于另一只手机他则没发表任何评论。他重新迈开步子，Anthea在他肘边跟着。

“您应该告知我们的，长官。”

“你知道我在哪里。”

Lestrade不确定自己想知道这是不是真的，但他不怀疑它的确实性。

“您 _ _在__ 的是一个发生了爆炸的大楼里。”

“但爆炸发生的时候我没在里边，我亲爱的。”他用伞间按开了电梯按钮。他们进去之后，是Anthea按的八楼。接着整个上升程她都在观察Mycroft穿的鸽灰色衬衫，显然不是他平时习惯穿的挺括的白色的那些。Mycroft始终目视前方。Lestrade一直在看手机，因为这看上去应该是最正常的选择。有几条Sally和Dimmock发来的进展消息，但都没什么用。

Mycroft推开病房门，Lestrade看见Sherlock脸上先是闪过一些什么，然后坚决地越过Mycroft看向他。John坐在Sherlock床边的一张扶手椅里，戴着臂悬。Sherlock说的第一句话是，“这就是你最好的衬衫了，Lestrade？对周二上午探望医院来说？”就算他鼻子里塞着氧气管，还是棱角分明。他目光移向Mycroft的方式说明他也注意到他的了。他可能还认识这条衬衫。半数要穿防弹衣的场合都是拜Sherlock所赐。

但尽管如此。Lestrade设法避免了叫他滚，然后用问候John关于他手臂有没有事的办法完全忽视了他。只是脱臼，John的声音还很粗糙，其他都好，他坚持道。他的眼睛还因为沙尘和烟熏红红的，但他没事。不过他一直紧紧扒着Sherlock的床栏杆，好像床会漂走似的。

Mycroft说他很高兴John受的伤不重，他还说他会去找些好茶。然后他就离开了。

Sherlock曲了曲身子，痛得眨了一下眼睛，弄了弄左手的绷带，他看见他后颈还贴着纱布。他半边头发剃短了，发迹缝了几针，上臂缠着绷带，病号服下的肩部缠着更多。他见Lestrade在看哪儿的时候呲牙道，“我以为你是来这儿问我关于Moriarty的事。”

“也是，没错。”Lestrade回答。Sherlock讲的时候他在听。他以后会再记一次，码下来，等Sherlock能用电脑或者护士允许他用手机之后。Lestrade是明事理的人，他知道不能把自己的手机给他，因为既然Anderson在联系人里他就绝对忍不住会给他发粗鲁的短信，不管是在什么场合。等他讲完之后，他其实宁愿自己没问，而且非常希望能有人找到那个混蛋的尸体，因为如果没人找到的话，就说明他们得再来跳这场舞，很快。Sherlock吸了口气，然后问题就要开始了。Sherlock

然后Mycroft进来了，一个护理员跟着他，手里端着装满看起来一点也不像Lestrade吃过的病号餐的食物的托盘，而且——而且他拿着一个棒球帽。纽约洋基队棒球帽。

“对你众多虚荣之一致以深切哀悼，”他说，目的性地看着Sherlock剪了的头发。他递出那个帽子。Sherlock彻底无视了Mycroft，开始询问那幢房子后况如何：他们有没有看见其他人，有没有找到其他的尸体？

John伸出手接过了帽子，带着疑惑的表情看了一会儿它，然后把它放在床单上。Sherlock挪远了些，好像这顶帽子会咬人，但没停下他的话。这个Jim Moriarty的行踪怎样了？

“他最好留个尸体下来，”John说，“这该死的自杀计划该有点成果。”

“这是你的主意，”Sherlock冷静地说，几乎是愉快地。“而且我们还活着。”

“还毫发未损呢？”Mycroft的问题听上去从来都不太像问题。

Sherlock对他怒目而视。“一点都不，不谢你。”他自行拿了杯茶，一只手搞得茶具哐啷作响。

Lestrade瞥了眼John，他正看着Mycroft，他这样做时Mycroft朝他们两人轻轻摇了摇头。除非Sherlock的脑子比看上去坏得还厉害，他应该早知道为什么Mycroft的西装会是现在这个景况。但Sherlock似乎忽视了这个，但这不关他的事，不管Sherlock跟他哥之间是个什么情况。

一个个子高高的护士告知他们是时候该让Sherlock休息了，他现在还醒着就足够令人惊讶了。他注意到John的时候，他正在威胁Sherlock说如果他不好好躺着乖乖戴着氧气管，他就把他捆到病床上去。Sherlock敏捷地反驳一个早餐吃冰冷的烤面包的成年人无权在任何事上指使任何人做任何事；John脸上那副表情多多少少让他觉得应该把他从床边扯开。等他们到走廊之后，Mycroft点头召那个年轻人过来。

“如果你能把Doctor Watson跟他排到同一间病房，这两人都会是更省事的患者，”他说，他的语气是叫人愉快的，但显然不是个建议。

护士说了句什么关于穷途末路之计的话，然后他们就这样了，两个人，一间房。Anthea已经不见了。

Lestrade伸出手。“希望你这一天能有个够该死的久的盹。”他自己的这天没什么指望了。接下来就要去局里了，如果三十六小时内能回一次家就算幸运了。

Mycroft摇摇头，然后伸出另一只手来盖住Lestrade的，手心很暖。“跟你的可能差不多。”他无可奈何地笑笑。Lestrade忍不住笑出来，但中途变成了一声咳嗽，他用最快的速度咽了下去，好让医务人员不要听见。如果这变成了什么上呼吸道疾病他一定得杀了Sherlock。Mycroft执意捎Lestrade去新苏格兰场，Anthea在坐进车里前最后久久看了他一眼。这一眼让他比乐意的更容易联想起Sherlock的。

他剩下的整个早上都在打电话，所有信息除了指向Moriarty的逃脱别无用处。东一点西一点奇怪的三十秒，他都在等什么人交给他些什么——爆炸分析，关于死掉的管理员的任何信息，Sherlock的回话，Lestrade怀疑他显然是从被烦死了的护士那儿搞到了手机——还想着自己的蜘蛛侠袜子和幸运衬衫能不能拿回来。还想他自己什么时候开始认为那条衬衫是幸运的了。今早派上了用场，他穿的时候没死掉。他料想这应该算得上什么。

**Author's Note:**

> *标涉及球队 酒 等名词 有时间会添加详细注释
> 
> 考试期间的翻译产物XD  
> 祝阅读愉快！


End file.
